1º de Abril?
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Aquele frasco brilhante repleto de um pó duvidoso parecia ser um objeto perfeito para uma peça de Primeiro de Abril, mas o que Rio de Janeiro não esperava era que ele tivesse pertencido a um certo inglês, famoso por suas mágicas falhas... Chibi!Estados, Overprotective!Brasil. PAUSADO.
1. Chapter 1

Notas: Olá de novo! PhoenixOfWind direto do último dia de suas provas parciais! \o/

Muito bem... Essa fanfic foi criada num momento de inspiração após uma aula sobre Brasil Colônia, onde sua autora estava desenhando Chibi!Estados. O fato que, nesse ano, o 1º de Abril caiu numa segunda-feira também ajudou um pouco...

Bem, aproveitem!

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Personagens oficiais (ex: Inglaterra, EUA, China, etc.) não me pertencem, e sim a Hima... Himaruya?... Ahn... Vocês sabem! Personagens não-oficiais (ex: Brasil, Argentina, Uruguai, etc.) foram baseados nos personagens de Latin Hetalia. Os Estados Brasileiros pertencem a mim. Logo, todos os brasileiros pertencem a mim também. MUAHAHAHAH-/shot

...

_**1º de Abril, Rio de Janeiro, Brasil.**_

O céu estava incrivelmente azul naquela manhã, contradizendo o meteorologista do jornal, como sempre. As ruas estavam semi-desertas, seus habitantes ainda dormindo calma e tranquilamente em suas camas, enquanto um vento solitário espalhava folhas pelas calçadas. Era essa a imagem que se refletia nos olhos verde-mar de Rio de Janeiro, que, anormalmente, tinha acordado cedo. Após alguns minutos revirando-se em sua cama, o carioca havia percebido que o sono lhe escapara, e, resignadamente, levantara-se e preparara-se para mais uma reunião de Estados. Fazia tanto tempo que não levantava cedo que Rio surpreendeu-se com o silêncio que envolvia seu apartamento, e, depois de um longo café-da-manhã, com o que envolvia suas avenidas e praias. Aproveitando esse raro momento de paz, Rio de Janeiro, com um sorriso satisfeito e orgulhoso, começou a andar até o prédio de reuniões, assobiando suavemente "Garota de Ipanema".

Quando chegou ao local, o carioca parou no saguão para conversar com um dos funcionários, já acostumados com a presença do jovem, apesar de estranharem vê-lo ali tão cedo, enquanto esperava pelo elevador. Porém quando este desceu, Rio de Janeiro teve de fazer uma manobra de não-identificação rapidamente, sendo que quem saía do elevador eram nações. Várias delas, na verdade. Inglaterra, França, EUA, China, Espanha, os Itálias... Todos países pareciam estar ali. Uma gota de suor frio escorreu pela lateral do rosto do brasileiro. Como tanta gente cabia num único elevador? Imaginando que muitas mais iriam descer, Rio decidiu usar as escadas.

O carioca soltou alguns palavrões coloridos quando atingiu o andar que queria. Ele deveria se exercitar mais, estava perdendo sua forma! Respirando fundo para retomar um pouco do fôlego que perdera, Rio de Janeiro endireitou-se e começou a andar em direção à sala que seria utilizada para sediar a reunião. Ao chegar lá, no entanto, o jovem notou a desordem na qual o local se encontrava. Então era assim que um lugar ficava após uma reunião de nações... Ele suspirou. Acabara de se lembrar de um dos porquês pelos quais não chegava cedo às reuniões. De repente, seu lado ex-capital falou mais alto, e Rio de Janeiro se viu arrumando as cadeiras e a mesa da sala. Alguns velhos hábitos nunca morrem completamente. No entanto, dessa vez ele pareceu ser recompensado. Numa das cadeiras repousava um frasco brilhante, que parecia chamar seu nome. Quando Rio pegou-o nas mãos, a primeira coisa que notou foi que o vidro estava anormalmente frio. Parecia que haviam o colocado num _freezer_! A segunda coisa foi que dentro do frasco se encontrava um pó laranja néon. Curioso, o carioca abriu a tampa do recipiente e cheirou seu conteúdo. Imediatamente, um cheiro de laranjeiras e terra molhada o assolou. Um sorriso veio inconscientemente ao rosto de Rio de Janeiro. Ele se lembrava desse aroma, relacionado à sua juventude, quando a Coroa portuguesa já havia se instalado em sua cidade, e ele andava pelas ruas contando as novidades a todos, sem distinção. Antes do Pai colocá-lo em uma roupa mais "civilizada" e proibí-lo de sair quando bem entendesse. Ah... Bons tempos.

Um sorriso malandro, típico de Rio de Janeiro, substituiu o nostálgico. Ele sabia o que iria acontecer com os últimos Estados que chegassem à reunião. Afinal, que brasileiro não sabe aproveitar o dia Primeiro de Abril?

\...\

Algumas horas se passaram, e quase todos os Estados já se encontravam na sala. São Paulo, que chegara logo após Rio de Janeiro, achara muito estranho que o carioca houvesse sido o primeiro Estado a chegar, logo ele que sempre se atrasava! O que era mais suspeito, no entanto, era o frasco de aparência duvidosa que seu irmão revirava nas mãos e o sorriso travesso que brilhava em seu rosto, nunca um bom sinal. Quando outros dos Estados começaram a chegar, no entanto, São Paulo decidiu ignorar seus pressentimentos.

Logo, apenas cinco Estados faltavam. Paraná afastou-se de Rio de Janeiro quando um sorriso demoníaco começou a surgir no rosto do último.

- Quê que foi Dani? - Santa Catarina perguntou ao ver o irmão e vizinho se afastar do carioca.

- Tem algo errado com o Rio... Ele não costuma ter um sorriso tão sádico assim, não...

No momento em que a ruiva iria responder, a porta abriu-se bruscamente.

- Uai... Quase que eu não chego, sô!

- Oxente... Que aeroporto mais peba...

- Como eu sou a capital, declaro que eu não cheguei atrasado. Vocês que chegaram cedo!

- Cala a boca, Brasília!

- Mas bah, tchê! Vocês dois não param?

O sorriso de Rio de Janeiro aumentou ainda mais quando ele viu Minas Gerais, Paraíba, Brasília, Amazonas e Rio Grande do Sul parados na frente da porta, os dois primeiros tentando recuperar o fôlego enquanto os outros três discutiam entre si. Rapidamente, o carioca colocou uma grande quantidade do pó que achara na mão, e levantou-se.

- Ei!

Todos os Estados viraram em sua direção.

- Surpresa! - E ele jogou o pó em cima dos Estados parados na porta.

PUFF. Uma fumaça colorida se espalhou pela sala em segundos, fazendo vários Estados começarem a tossir descontroladamente. Uma mistura de aromas assolou as narinas dos brasileiros, que não conseguiam enxergar o que havia acontecido.

- Que p****, meu! - Exclamou São Paulo entre um acesso de espirros e tosse.

- Que foi esse troç- ATCHIM! - Um espirro interrompeu a frase de Maranhão.

A fumaça começou a baixar lentamente. Os olhares se voltaram instantaneamente na direção dos alvos, ou seja, os cinco últimos Estados a chegarem à sala. Parados no mesmo lugar em que eles se encontravam antes, cinco crianças tossiam e espirravam. 22 pares de olhos se arregalaram ao ver aquela cena. Lentamente, as próprias vítimas se deram conta de sua situação. Após alguns minutos de surpresa e choque, seus olhos verdes viraram-se, acusadores, na direção do culpado, que tentava escapar **(N.E: Afinal, RJ não é burro, não!)**.

Silêncio.

- ... Primeiro de Abril?

- RIO DE JANEIRO! - Os, agora pequenos, Estados gritaram em uníssono.

/.../

**BÔNUS~**

_**Algumas horas depois...**_

_- Lisboa, ex- chefinha querida!_

_- ..._

_- ..._

_- Rio de Janeiro, o que estás a fazer aqui?_

_- Ah, você sabe... Estava passando por perto e decidi dar um "oi" para você!_

_- ..._

_- Lisboa?_

/...\

Claro, Rio... Porque você _**casualmente**_ atravessou um oceano inteiro... #Facepalm

OBS: A Santa Catarina chama o Paraná de "Dani" porque o nome humano dele (que eu escolhi) é Danilo.

Anyway, reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Notas: Segundo capítulo~ Chibi!Estados são tão meigos... Eu quero uns pra mim... *Aperta uma Chibi!RS de pelúcia*

PhoenixOfWind

...

Os Estados aglomeraram-se em volta de seus irmãos enfeitiçados, que, após tentarem estrangular Rio de Janeiro, sem resultado (os pequenos mal iam até a altura do joelho do carioca, que, mesmo assim, sabiamente, fizera uma retirada estratégica **(N.E: Leia como: fugira)**), tinham voltado sua atenção para sua situação atual. Minas Gerais apertava as próprias bochechas, um sorriso divertido no rosto, enquanto parecia desaparecer por entre as dobras do terno que usava no momento do "ataque", que tornara-se gigante para o pequenino Estado. Esse era, na verdade, um problema para todos os cinco. Por exemplo, Amazonas parecia se afogar no tecido de sua, agora muito grande, camisa. Paraíba mexia em seu cabelo, cujos cachos escuros caiam quase até o chão. Rio Grande do Sul estufava suas bochechas, ainda irritada com Rio de Janeiro e levemente envergonhada pelos olhares curiosos que recebia de seus irmãos (pois eles nunca a tinham visto quando criança, sendo que quando São Paulo e o Pai haviam trazido-a para a casa, ela já era quase uma adolescente). Brasília encontrava-se de braços cruzados, uma expressão aborrecida estampada na face, e seus óculos escuros haviam se tornado muito grandes para seu rosto.

- T-tão... fofo... - Tocantins falou pelos demais Estados, as bochechas avermelhadas.

Como que saindo de um transe, São Paulo tossiu, tentando desviar seus olhos da cena em sua frente. Pará observava Amazonas com um sorriso zombeteiro, enquanto a amazonense desfiava-o a falar algo com os olhos. Bahia abaixou-se até ficar da altura de Paraíba, e começou a afofar o cachos da pequena. Santa Catarina asfixiava Rio Grande do Sul num abraço apertado, enquanto Paraná olhava a gaúcha apologeticamente. Goiás havia retirado os óculos escuros de Brasília e os segurava fora do alcance do pequeno, que saltava desajeitadamente tentando recuperá-los.

Na falta de alguém são e em plena posse de suas capacidades mentais, Espírito Santo tirou o celular do bolso e discou o número para qual todo Estado Brasileiro ligava quando havia problemas. O do Pai.

\...\

Brasil espreguiçava-se, cansado, num dos sofás de sua sala de estar. Após uma reunião exaustiva com o resto das nações, na qual tivera que tentar convencer EUA que não existiam animais perigosos rondando à solta nas cidades brasileiras, desconsiderando os próprios brasileiros, e também tivera que separar Belarus de Rússia (o que foi um acontecimento traumatizante para Luciano). Soltando um suspiro, o país decidiu que hoje tiraria o dia de folga. Sem trabalho, sem preocupações... Foi nessa hora que seu celular começou a tocar.

- Afff... - Bufou o brasileiro, estendendo a mão na direção do dito cujo.

Na tela do aparelho brilhava o nome de um de seus "bebês", Espírito Santo. Um sorriso enorme surgiu no rosto de Brasil quando ele apertou o botão para atender a ligação.

- Como vai, filhote? - Ele cantarolou.

- Pai. Nós temos um problema. - Foi a resposta do capixaba.

Brasil apavorou-se. Como assim, **problema**? Sem esperar um segundo sequere, ele já andava em direção à garagem, as chaves do carro na mão, disparando milhares de perguntas (e respondendo algumas no processo) pelo celular.

- Problema? O que aconteceu? Foi uma pegadinha de Primeiro de Abril, com certeza! Quem foi? Ceará? Rio de Janeiro? Eu avisei o Brasília que era uma má idéia marcar uma reunião hoje! Porquê vocês nunca escutam o pai de vocês?

Brasil já colocava o cinto de segurança quando Espírito Santo respondeu. A reação da nação foi imediata.

- RIO DE JANEIRO FEZ O QUÊ?!

\...\

Brasil se encontrava, agora, sentado em uma das inúmeras cadeiras da sala de reunião, que fora efetivamente cancelada, massageando suas têmporas enquanto continuava o sermão que estava dando aos seus filhos.

- ... Mas vocês nunca escutam! Eu falei que era uma péssima idéia, Brasília! Mas, nãoooo, tinha que ser do seu jeito!

Distrito Federal piscou seus enormes olhos verdes, com remorso evidente, na direção do Pai. Resultado instantâneo.

- Awww! Não tem como ficar bravo com algo tão meigo! - Brasil exclamou, esmagando o pequeno Estado num abraço.

- Algo...? - Brasília conseguiu resmungar por entre os braços do Pai.

- Eu quero voltar ao meu tamanho normal! - Choramingou Amazonas, agarrando-se num dos braços de Luciano.

- Eu também! - Concordou Rio Grande do Sul, puxando a barra da camisa do Pai.

- Eu não quero ficar assim para sempre... - Paraíba murmurou, seus olhos brilhantes de lágrimas infantis.

Enquanto Brasil tentava acalmar as garotas, sem afrouxar o abraço no qual mantinha Brasília, Minas Gerais apenas sorria.

- Eu não tenho nada contra esse tamanho, uai! - Ele se pronunciou.

Os demais Estados-criança o encararam ameaçadoramente, fazendo- o encolher-se em seu lugar. Pensando melhor, ele decidiu se aproveitar da situação.

- U-uh... - Os olhos castanho-esverdeados do mineiro encheram-se d'água. E ele começou a chorar.

Paraíba o olhou, assustada.

- Ai, Jesus! Não chora, não, Minas!

Porém quando o irmão não parou, ela começou a chorar também, fazendo os brasileiros entrarem em pânico. Seus olhos voltaram-se instintivamente para o Pai, em busca de algum conselho. Desilusão. Brasil, que nem os dois pequenos Estados, parecia que iria romper em lágrimas a qualquer momento.

- Não chorem! Eu... eu me sinto um péssimo pai! - Brasília deu uns tapinhas confortantes no ombro do país, enquanto RS batia a cabeça de encontro a mesa repetidamente.

...

Capítulo pequeno, eu sei... *Emocorner*

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Notas: Outro capítulo curto, mas considerem isso como uma introdução. Depois desse, os capítulos vão aumentar (assim espero).

PhoenixOfWind

...

Depois de alguns momentos, todos pareceram se acalmar, e, juntamente com algumas fungadas, Brasil sugeriu que todos eles voltassem para casa, onde eles estariam mais seguros **(N.E: E protegidos das fangirls)**. Após alguns olhares curiosos dos recepcionistas (que, felizmente, já haviam visto coisa muito pior do que aquilo), eles conseguiram chegar no estacionamento. Então, o inferno recomeçou.

- Muito bem! - Começou Brasil- Eu vou levar Brasília. Alguém quer carona?

Como vários dos Estados haviam vindo de táxi do aeroporto, o pobre país percebeu que foi uma péssima idéia oferecer-se para dirigir. Depois de algumas tentativas falhas de se fazer ouvir acima do barulho dos Estados, ele apelou pelo poder de sua autoridade.

- Se vocês não pararem... - Ele começou ameaçadoramente- Eu corto a mesada de vocês pela metade! **(N.E: Ouch. Golpe baixo!)**

Silêncio imediato.

- Ótimo. - Ele cantarolou com um enorme sorriso no rosto- Então vamos ver... Quem veio de carro?

Todos os Estados levantaram as mãos.

- Não de táxi... - Brasil suspirou.

Inúmeras mãos se abaixaram. Luciano começou a contar.

- São Paulo, Minas Gerais, não Minas você não pode dirigir! Pernambuco, ah, inteligente da sua parte ter um carro aqui! E Tocantins...

O país colocou seu cérebro para funcionar. "Como eu coloco 27 Estados dentro de quatro carros?" **(N.E: Tenho certeza que alguém vai me responder como aquelas piadinhas dos elefantes...)**

\...\

Após algumas tentativas, Brasil conseguiu, finalmente, encaixar todos os Estados com suas caronas (chamando alguns táxis no processo, infelizmente. Sua chefe iria ter um chilique quando recebesse a conta desse mês). O problema foi que Luciano sempre decidira "ignorar" algumas rixas particulares dos Estados. Talvez isso explicasse o seu erro ao colocar Rio Grande do Sul no mesmo carro que São Paulo (que estava dirigindo).

- Mana, pelo amor de todos os deuses... - Paraná suspirou. O que ele tinha feito para merecer isso?

- Não.

- Mana...

- Não!

- Ma-

- ANA, CALA A BOCA DE UMA VEZ! - São Paulo interveio, descarregando seus nervos na gaúcha.

- NÃO GRITA COMIGO PAULISTA! SEU FILHO D- OLHA O ÔNIBUS!

São Paulo fez uma manobra provavelmente ilegal no Rio de Janeiro.

- Que m****! Qual é a sua, meu?

- Não me chama de "meu", imbecil!

- Vai pro inferno!

- Vou, e muito feliz, se isso me livrar de você!

- Sua-

- DÁ PRA PARAR? - Santa Catarina, contra todas características de sua personalidade, gritou com os dois.

Silêncio.

- Uai... - Minas Gerais murmurou.

\...\

_**Algumas horas depois...**_

Brasil soltou um suspiro de alívio quando o último dos carros estacionou, com segurança, na garagem. Mentalmente esgotado, o brasileiro arrastou-se até sua sala de estar e deixou-se cair pesadamente num dos sofás. Fechando os olhos, as discussões dos filhos ressoando em seus tímpanos, o nem-tão-jovem país perguntou-se se aquilo poderia ficar pior.

TOCTOCTOC.

- _Oy, boludo! _Quando é que vai abrir essa droga de porta?

Brasil caiu do sofá, inúmeros palavrões passando em sua mente.

...

OBS: Desculpem pelas NEs! OTL

Quando a parte da mesada... Qual é! Todo mundo sabe que brasileiro gosta de dinheiro! Se não, como o Sílvio Santos teria ficado tão famoso? (_"Quem quer dinheiro~?/_/shot)

Deixem um Review e ganhem 100 Reais!

...

*coffcoff*MENTIRA*coffcoff*


	4. Chapter 4

Notas: Overprotective/ Yandere Brasil à vista! Preparem-se psicologicamente!

E o que aconteceu com as quatro páginas cheias do meu caderno? Isso aqui mal dá uma página e meia no Word! T.T

PhoenixOfWind

...

Brasil deu um salto inumano em direção à porta quando a maçaneta começou a virar. Jogando-se contra ela, ele apoiou todo peso possível na madeira.

- A-argie! - Ele gaguejou.

- Finalmente, _boludo_! - A voz de Argentina estava repleta de enfado e irritação - Abra essa porta logo! Rápido!

- Eu... Eu não posso! - O brasileiro exclamou.

Os Estados que se encontravam na sala prenderam a respiração. Congelados em seus lugares, seus olhos de vários tons de verde grudaram-se na porta, observando a conversa entre o Pai e o vizinho. Não era uma boa hora para visitas, e os brasileiros aguentariam que qualquer nação do **mundo inteiro** os visse daquele modo, mas **não Argentina**. Tudo e todos, **menos** Argentina!

- Como assim não pode? - Martín perguntou, seu tom de voz expressando surpresa e curiosidade. Geralmente Brasil iria abrir aquela porta de supetão, jogando-se contra o argentino (ou qualquer outro visitante) e envolvendo-o num abraço, que era a maneira do brasileiro dizer que, quem quer que seja, era muito bem-vindo em sua casa. Era uma situação única a de hoje, na qual Luciano não o convidava para entrar, falando muito rápido, e o oferecia uma xícara de café (que o argentino geralmente recusava).

- Não podendo!

- Isso não explica nada! - O argentino bufou, frustrado e ligeiramente assustado (não que ele fosse admitir, no entanto) - Vamos lá, Luciano! Eu tenho que entregar estes papéis para você, pessoalmente, e depois ir correndo para minha reunião com o Chile!

- Você pode... - Brasil tentou fazer seu cérebro funcionar rapidamente - Pode... Passar os documentos por baixo da porta! É claro! A porta!

- Que você não quer abrir! _Che_! Por quê?

Uma gota de suor escorreu pela lateral do rosto de Brasil.

- Porquê... Porquê... Porquê eu estou terminando com você! Isso! _It's over between us_! - O moreno fechou os olhos, pressentindo um ataque de fúria.

Silêncio.

- Luciano da Silva. - A voz de Argentina era ameaçadora. Brasil conseguia sentir a aura assassina que emanava do argentino mesmo com a porta grossa entre eles - Abra essa droga de porta. Agora.

Silêncio.

- Eu não posso! - Choramingou o brasileiro, quase que vendo sua vida passar diante de seus olhos.

- Muito bem. - A voz de Martín pareceu se afastar da entrada da casa, para o alívio do seu vizinho - Eu estou procurando uma desculpa para fazer isso há séculos!

Brasil encarou sua porta curioso. Desculpa para fazer o quê?

CRASH!

O moreno bateu com as costas na parede oposta à da entrada após sua porta principal voar de encontro a ele. Parado no lugar da porta arrombada estava Argentina, furioso. Então ele viu os demais brasileiros. Por alguns minutos, ambos os lados encararam-se, surpreendidos, silenciosos e obviamente chocados. Então os Estados começaram a fugir. Como ratos abandonando um navio que está prestes a afundar, eles começaram a correr em direção às mais variadas portas (e algumas janelas), tropeçando uns nos outros, tentando escapar o mais rápido possível. Alguns tiveram a coragem de sair pela entrada aberta forçadamente, gritando que tinham um compromisso urgente e inadiável, antes de desaparecerem pelas ruas.

Argentina continuou parado, imóvel, meio perdido e definitivamente confuso, enquanto aquela multidão de brasileiros se dispersava em sua volta. Após cinco minutos, ele piscou, como que saindo de um transe, e seus olhos recaíram na figura de Brasil, que massageava a cabeça dolorida, e estreitaram-se.

- _Brasileño_. Se importaria de repetir o que disse antes?

O moreno engoliu em seco enquanto ensaiava um sorriso sem graça na direção do loiro.

- Pri-primeiro de Abril?

Um vaso se espatifou na parede, alguns milímetros de distância do ombro de Luciano.

- Ei! Eu comprei esse do Paraguai, com 40% de descont- Uah! - Ele interrompeu a queixa abruptamente, desviando de um facão, que acabou prendendo-se na parede da sala - Onde é que você conseguiu um desses? - Um alfajor colidiu com o rosto do brasileiro - Obrigado! Eu estou com fome, mesmo!

Inúmeros outros objetos, aleatórios e, não raramente, perigosos, seguiram-se a esses. Porém, de repente, eles pararam de ser lançados. Brasil abriu, cauteloso, um olho verde-escuro. O rosto de Argentina exprimia tanta surpresa que seria cômico se não fosse a situação na qual Luciano se encontrava. Seguindo o olhar do argentino, o moreno viu a causa do assombro. Minas Gerais havia acabado de sair da cozinha, com um pão de queijo nas mãos e as bochechas estufadas, seguido por Rio Grande do Sul, que apresentava o rosto lambuzado de doce-de-leite. Pelo jeito, não havia sido só a forma dos dois que regressara à infância. Os dois Estados enfeitiçados retornaram o olhar argentino, sem nenhuma expressão. O silêncio tornou-se tenso e pesado. Então, o impensável aconteceu.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! - Argentina começou a rir histericamente.

Brasil piscou, confuso.

- Uh? - Ele conseguiu balbuciar.

- Haha... Eles... Hahaha... _Niños_! Ha! - Martín dobrava-se de tanto rir.

- Eu me sinto meio ofendido, sô... - Murmurou Minas para si mesmo.

- O quê é tão engraçado, tchê? - RS perguntou, o orgulho ferido.

- E o melhor! - Argentina continuou - Ela! Pfff...

Uma veia estourou na testa da gaúcha.

- _Oy! Porque no te callas?_ - Ela exclamou na direção do loiro.

O riso de Argentina acabou bruscamente. Seus olhos trancaram-se com os de sua vizinha, que o encarava com raiva, os braços cruzados diante de seu pequenino corpo **(N.E: Hm... Como explicar... Argentinos e gaúchos... Não combinam... Algo como "inferno astral" um dos outros?)**. Em questão de segundos, ele já se encontrava na frente dela, uma das mãos apertando a cabeça da garota-Estado, e irritação evidente em seu rosto.

- Huh? _Hablaste algo __**niña**__?_ - Ele enfatizou a última palavra.

RS tentou se soltar do argentino, sem sucesso. Porém isso não foi o bastante para impedí-la de responder.

- _Si. _Guasca **(N.E: Expressão gaúcha inicialmente utilizada para se referir a "estrangeiros" [nascidos fora do Rio Grande do Sul], mas que é considerado como uma ofensa entre os gaúchos hoje em dia [Bem, eu me sentiria ofendida de ser chamada assim!])**.

O aperto na cabeça da gaúcha se intensificou, fazendo-a se contorcer ligeiramente.

- Você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo. Nem uma nação você conseguiu ser! Aprenda seu lugar. _Capisce?_

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar divertido.

- "Senhor. O primeiro de vossos soldados que transpuser a fronteira fornecerá o sangue com que assinaremos a paz com os imperiais". - RS citou, adicionando, zombeteira - _Capisce?_**(N.E: Ok... HISTORY TIME~ Muito bem. Final da Revolução Farroupilha. Enquanto as negociações entre o Governo Imperial Brasileiro e o Governo Rio-Grandense se arrastavam, o último recebeu uma carta do ditador argentino Dom Juan Manuel Rosas, que ambicionava estender suas fronteiras [leia como: invadir o Brasil {Ohonhon Argie~ /shot}]. Em troca da colaboração dos farroupilhas com seu projeto, ele mandaria soldados e armas para ajudá-los a combater o Império. O que a RS fala é um trecho da carta que continha a resposta do Governo Rio-Grandense. Eu coloco a carta inteira no final)**

- Sua pequena...! - Argentina grunhiu, apertando o crânio da pequena com mais força. Uma lágrima de protesto e dor surgiu no canto do olho de RS, contra a vontade e o orgulho da pequena.

De repente, uma sombra caiu sobre ele. O ar ficou frio e pesado, como antes de uma tempestade. Minas Gerais sorriu.

- Argentina. - A voz de Brasil fez arrepios desagradáveis descerem pela coluna do argentino - Se você dá valor à sua cara **e** à sua vida, afaste-se nesse exato instante dos meus filhotes.

Rio Grande do Sul lançou um sorriso presunçoso, apesar da cabeça latejante, na direção de Martín, enquanto esse soltava-a e afastava-se, cautelosamente, dos dois pequenos. Lentamente, **muito lentamente**, Argentina virou-se para encarar o Pai dos Estados. E acabou ficando frente a frente com a ira da República Federativa do Brasil.

- E agora... Você pode decidir o nível do seu sofrimento! - Brasil cantarolou, um sorriso sádico no rosto, com uma aura roxa derramando-se em ondas e camadas ao seu redor.

- N-nulo...? - Argentina gaguejou, tentando se afastar do brasileiro, que, mesmo assim, conseguiu encurralá-lo contra a parede.

- Ah... Alto, você disse?

Um grito agudo ecoou pela casa.

...

Hehehe... Eu adoro fazer o Argentina sofrer nas mãos do Brasil (ou dos seus Estados)! E LOL, esse capítulo teve um pouco de RS demais... Compenso nos próximos!

Ah, falando dos próximos... Eu entro na minha semana de provas trimestrais sexta (sim, o colégio é estranho. Não seria melhor eles terem começado na segunda?), então o próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouquinho.

Traduções~

_**Espanhol (espero que esteja correto...): **_ "_Boludo" - Modo do Argentina se referir ao Brasil/ "Che" - Interjeição similar ao "Tchê" gaúcho/ "Niños" - Crianças/ "Oy! Porque no te callas?" - "Ei! Porquê não calas a boca?" (Alguém pegou a referência? Hein, hein?)/ _ "_Hablaste algo niña?" - "Dissestes algo criança?"/ "Si" - Sim._

_**Italiano: **__"Capisce?" - "Compreendido?" (Espero que eu tenha escrito certo T.T)_

**OBS: A Carta! **

_**(De Davi Canabarro, comandante-geral do Exército Farroupilha, para o ditador argentino Dom Juan Manuel Rosas)**_

_"Senhor. O primeiro de vossos soldados que transpuser a fronteira fornecerá o sangue com que assinaremos a paz com os imperiais. Acima de nosso amor à República, está nosso brio de brasileiros. Quisemos, ontem, a separação de nossa Pátria, hoje almejamos a sua integridade. Vossos homens, se ousarem invadir nosso País, encontrarão, ombro a ombro, os republicanos de Piratini e os monarquistas do Sr. Pedro II." _(Extraída das minhas anotações do colégio)

Reviews? E me desejem boa sorte (eu vou precisar dela para minha prova de física)!


End file.
